Love's Holiday
by Assimy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa n'aurait jamais imaginé que de simple vacances avec son équipe de basket tourneraient aussi vite au chaos total. Le bus en panne, personne pour venir les aider, aucuns hôtels à l'horizon, et treize bouches affamées à nourrir, comment allaient-ils faire pour s'en sortir ?
1. Prologue

La catastrophe. Il n'y avait décidément pas de meilleur mot pour décrire la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, coincés au bord de la route avec un mini-bus en panne et quasiment pas de réseaux, l'équipe de basket du lycée Kishimoto de Konoha était tout simplement bloqué en pleins milieu de la cambrousse, lieu qui, évidemment, n'était familier pour aucuns d'entre eux. Après un long moment de silence où chacun des joueurs jetaient des regards contrits à leur véhicule, Naruto, le pivot principal de l'équipe, finit par prendre la parole.

**« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? **Demanda t-il à leur entraineur, Kakashi Hatake, qui revenait après s'être éloigné pour téléphoner. **» **

Le gris le dévisagea un instant étonné qu'il prenne la parole en premier mais finit par soupirer qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, il avait appelé le dépanneur le plus proche mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avant une bonne semaine, étant en vacance pour le moment. Entendant cela l'équipe se lamenta de plus belle et des cris de protestations commencèrent à fuser tandis que l'Hatake essayait de les calmer un petit peu.

**« Bien, cela veut donc dire qu'on est coincé ici pour au moins une semaine... **Résuma Sasuke, l'arrière principal et capitaine de l'équipe, une fois que tout le monde se fut calmer.

**\- Et qu'on peut dire adieu à nos vacances à la plage. **Coupa Kiba, l'ailier remplaçant, tout en soupirant.

**\- Pour une semaine, **continua l'Uchiwa en lui donnant un petit coup derrière la tête. **En attendant organisons nous, est-ce qu'il y a un hôtel pas très loin d'ici histoire qu'on puisse dormir ? »**

Gaara, le meneur principal de l'équipe, chercha sur internet avant de soupirer que non, ou du moins pas avant une vingtaine de kilomètres. De nouveaux cris de désespoir se firent entendre tandis que le brun soupirait en se passant une main sur son visage, il allait falloir calmer le jeu tout de suite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver leurs vacances.

**« Galère... **Soupira Shikamaru en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. **Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où on se trouve déjà ? **

**\- On est pas très loin d'Ine, un village de pêcheur. **Répondît Kakashi d'un air las.

**\- On peut voir les avantages, c'est juste à côté de la mer ! **Cria Naruto d'un air enjoué. **Et puis, de tout façon il suffit qu'il y ai un terrain de basket et tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas les gars ?** **»**

Des cris d'affirmation se firent entendre et le ténébreux remercia intérieurement son meilleur ami pour avoir réussit à faire retrouver le sourire à la plupart des joueurs.

**« Savoir qu'il y a la mer à côté ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il y a des plages. **Marmonna l'Inuzuka en grimaçant, visiblement toujours de mauvaise humeur.

**\- Mais ca nous change de Konoha, alors maintenant arrête ta mauvaise fois et recommence à dire des conneries comme tu le fais d'habitude. **Intervint Neji, ailier principal de l'équipe. **»**

Kiba se renfrogna légèrement et détourna le regard en maugréant dans son coin.

**« À ce que je vois sur internet Ine est vraiment reculé de tout, seul problème pour trouver un endroit où dormir. **Continua Sasuke en pianotant sur son téléphone.

**\- Je crois que t'es le seul à avoir du réseau ici. **Fit remarquer Keiji, grand châtain au yeux vert et arrière replaçant de l'équipe, d'un air dégoûté.

**\- J'espère qu'il y a des jeunes dans le village sinon on va vite s'ennuyer. **Dit Amai en ricanant lorsqu'il observa la végétation à perte de vu.

**\- Surtout des filles. **Ajouta Sai, un calepin et un crayon dans les mains.

**\- T'es pas sensé avoir une meuf, toi ? **S'étonna le Hyūga en haussant un sourcil. **»**

Devant l'attitude dissipée de ses joueurs, Kakashi soupira, il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent une solution pour se loger et eux ne pensaient qu'à pouvoir s'amuser. Au moins cela les détendaient un peu, mais cela ne réglait pas leur problème.

**« Bien à ce que je vois Ine est un très beau village, **finit par dire le No Sabaku toujours aussi concentré dans ses recherches, **et même si c'est assez petit il y a un lycée et une école, il devrait donc y avoir des jeunes et peut-être des gens pour nous aider ? **

**\- Je confirme. **Fit soudainement une voix féminine derrière lui. **»**

Étonnés, tous de retournèrent en direction de la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre. A cet endroit se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ leurs âges, assez petite, elle avait d'étrange cheveux rose et de beaux yeux vert émeraude où un éclat de joie pétillait doucement.

**« Besoin d'aide ? **Demanda t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. **»**

•**+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+**

Hello !

Et oui, de retour pour une nouvelle histoire, encore une fois ! Celle-ci me tient très à cœur, j'ai donc fais mon possible pour m'avancer autant que je le pouvais avant de la publier et ainsi éviter d'être irrégulière dans mes parutions.

J'espère vraiment que ce début vous plaira, je n'ai jamais aimé écrire des dialogues où il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui devaient intervenir comme ici, mais pour cette partie je n'avais pas trop le choix alors j'espère de tout cœur que ça ne fait pas trop fouillis. :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Début de la Galère

**« Ça ne serait pas de refus. **Soupira Kakashi en jetant un énième regard contrit à leur mini-bus. **»**

Souriant de plus belle, la jeune fille hocha la tête sous les yeux incrédules de toute l'équipe et leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas, expliquant rapidement la situation désagréable dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfoncés à la rose, l'Hatake essaya de faire abstraction des regards pesants de son équipe.

**« Un problème ? **Finit-elle par demander au groupe en haussant un sourcil. **»**

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire sortir les joueurs de leur transe et de faire apparaître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'un certain ténébreux.

**« Aucuns. **Fit Sasuke en jetant un regard noir à ses coéquipiers qui s'apprêtaient à intervenir. **Merci de nous aider. »**

Elle lui répondit par un beau sourire puis reprit sa conversation avec le gris. Après quelques minutes d'explication, Kakashi lui demanda si elle connaissait un hôtel où même quelqu'un qui pourrait les accueillir pour la semaine. Plissant légèrement les yeux, la jeune fille regarda chaque joueur un par un tout en contant le nombre de personnes présentes dans sa tête.

**« Ce serait parfait.. **Murmura t-elle tout bas en réfléchissant. **»**

Hochant la tête, la rose sourit franchement.

**« Je crois que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous !**

**\- Vraiment ? **S'étonnèrent d'une même voix l'Hatake, l'Uchiwa, ainsi que Shikamaru qui étaient bien les seuls à suivre cette conversation.

**\- Je m'appelle Sakura, **se présenta la rose avant de continuer, **je n'habite pas ici du tout mais je viens aider ma tante à tenir son restaurant pendant certaines vacances scolaires. »**

Haussant un sourcils, les jeunes hommes se demandèrent qu'elle était le rapport avec leur problème.

**« Il faut savoir que même si Ine est un petit village cela n'en reste pas moins une destination assez prisé par les voyageurs, les paysages qu'on trouve ici sont vraiment magnifiques vous aurez l'occasion de le voir. **Expliqua l'Haruno en désignant la nature autour d'elle, ne répondant absolument pas à leur question muette. **C'est pourquoi chaque année, à la même période, quelques groupes de touristes viennent visiter le village et certains hôtels improvisés ouvrent leurs portes pour les accueillir.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ? **Demanda le Nara d'un air blasé en se demandant si elle cherchait une solution à leur problème ou si elle s'apprêtait à leur faire une visite touristique des alentours.

**\- J'allais en venir. **Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. **Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes arrivés en pleins dans cette période de l'année.** Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard soulagé du ténébreux qui ne supportait visiblement plus les complaintes de ses coéquipiers. **Malheureusement vous devez vous en doutez, les prix atteignent des sommets à cette période et les hôtels un peu moins chers en ressortent complet. »**

De nouveaux regards dépités firent leur apparition, décidément, le destin était contre eux en ce moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dépenser des milles et des cents alors que leurs vacances à la plage leurs coûtaient déjà une fortune et que le dépannage de leur mini-bus n'allait pas non plus être gratuit. Soupirant légèrement, Sasuke jeta un regard pleins d'espoir à la jeune fleur qui n'avait visiblement pas terminé de parler.

**« C'est pourquoi je vous propose quelque chose, **fit-elle en ne se défaisant pas de son sourire, **ma tante et son mari ont eux aussi mis en place un hôtel improvisé, mais avec le restaurant cela fait beaucoup de travails. Et comme l'un de leurs employés est en arrêt maladie, deux autres sont en vacances et que leur manager vient tout juste de démissionner, l'aide de quelques jeunes hommes courageux seraient la bienvenue ! »**

On put soudainement entendre les mouches volés, toutes les conversations autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés et tout les regards furent à présent tournés vers Sakura. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre... Ou du moins, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir comprendre.

**« Attends-Attends ! **Intervint Kiba en s'approchant prudemment. **Tu nous propose de travailler ?**

**\- C'est cela. **Acquiesça t-elle d'un air déterminé.

**\- On est tombé sur une folle. **Marmonna le brun en faisant demi-tour dans la foulée. **»**

L'Haruno éclata de rire et hocha la tête, c'était sûrement vrai, après tout elle proposait a des citadins pures et durs qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, basketteurs en plus de cela et venant d'un lycée très prisé, de travailler le temps d'une semaine ou deux en attendant que leur mini-bus puisse être dépanné et qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs vacances tranquillement. Elle ne devait assurément pas être normale.

**« Réfléchissez-y, **finit-elle par dire en souriant, **vous serez nourris et logés gratuitement dans un lieu magnifique, vous pourrez profiter de votre séjour ici malgré tout car vous ne travaillerez pas H24, et surtout vous verrez que Ine n'est pas juste un trou paumé juste à côté de la mer et que nous savons nous amuser ici aussi. »**

Un nouveau silence se fit entendre, mais cette fois pas pour les mêmes raisons, chaque personnes pesaient le pour et le contre, après tout s'ils ne travaillaient pas chaque jour de la semaine, pourquoi pas ?

**« Les gars, **appela finalement Kakashi en se tournant vers ses joueurs, **c'est en fonction de vous, je ne choisirais pas à votre place. **

**\- Mais je vous rappelle que c'est soit ça, soit on abandonne nos vacances et on rentre à Konoha. **Ajouta Sasuke en jetant un regard lourd de sens à son équipe avant de se tourner vers la jeune fleur en un sourire. **Je marche. »**

En effet, s'ils n'acceptaient pas la proposition de la rose, ils seraient contraints de repartir, n'ayant pas le budget nécessaire pour rester ou même continuer leur route. Le deuxième à accepter fut, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Kiba qui visiblement avait mis sa mauvaise humeur de côté. Suite à cela, le groupe tout entier finit par acquiescer et la bonne humeur de tout le monde revint très vite, des conversations plus joyeuses remplaçant la morosité des instants précédents.

**« Il y a intérêt d'avoir d'aussi jolies filles que toi. **Rit l'Inuzuka a l'adresse de l'Haruno. **»**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant mais entra dans son jeu et lui dit qu'il ne sera pas déçu.

**« Et puis si je peux me permettre, nous faisons de délicieux ramens. **Ajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Naruto et Sasuke qui discutaient. **»**

La réaction fut fulgurante et le blond cria de joie tandis que le brun à ses cotés esquissa un sourire en coin, elle avait du capter leur conversation et les plaintes de Naruto répétant sans interruption qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait envie de nouilles. La jeune fleur éclata de rire et leur fit un sourire éclatant avant de retourner parler à Kakashi histoire de mettre tout au clair. L'Uchiwa, lui, se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas des crampes aux joues à force de sourire autant, depuis qu'elle était arrivée il n'avait pas vu un instant sans qu'elle ne cesse de le faire, et visiblement sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, pensa t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Kiba qui parlait avec Shino et Fusao.

**« Bien, **fit l'Hatake après quelques minutes de discussion, **Sakura a déjà arrangé le coup et une amie à elle a la gentillesse de venir récupérer nos valises et affaires, le village n'est qu'à un peu plus de deux kilomètres donc nous pouvons marcher. Pour ce qui est du mini-bus, **il marqua une courte pause où l'on pu deviner un sourire sadique se dessiner derrière son masque, **un parking se trouve à trois cents mètres, vous allez devoir le pousser. »**

Des cris de protestations reprirent mais l'Hatake ajouta qu'ils devaient prendre ça comme un entraînement et tout le monde finit par se résigner. Heureusement la route était légèrement en descente cela serait donc plus facile. Voyant que son équipe n'étaient pas plus convaincu que cela malgré tout, Sasuke lâcha un petit discours motivant à tout le monde où les péripéties qu'ils venaient de vivre furent abordés, il finit par crier qu'ils étaient une équipe forte et soudée, qu'ils avaient vaincu plus fort que ça pendant les regionals et que ce n'était pas un pauvre mini-bus en panne qui allait les décourager. De nouvelles exclamations de joies se firent entendre et les joueurs se mirent directement au travail.

**« Impressionnant. **Souffla la rose d'un air moqueur au capitaine de l'équipe qui esquissa un sourire en coin.

**\- N'est-ce pas. **Répliqua le brun sur le même ton.

**\- Tu aurais du leur faire la même chose deux heures plus tôt, je suis certaine que vous auriez trouvé une solution plus rapidement.**

**\- Naruto s'en est déjà occupé pour moi, et puis, il aurait été dommage de ne pas te rencontrer. **Rétorqua t-il en un sourire charmeur. **»**

Elle éclata de rire et lui répondit d'aller les aider au lieu de dire des bêtises, il lui fit un dernier sourire complice avant de s'exécuter en entendant son meilleur ami l'appeler. Le regardant rattraper le joyeux petit groupe, l'Haruno sourit en voyant que la voiture d'Ino, sa fameuse amie qui devait venir chercher les affaires des garçons, apparaissait déjà au loin.

**« Bonjour mademoiselle, **sourit Sakura lorsque la Yamanaka arriva à son niveau.

**\- Hello Saky ! Tu m'as manqué, cinq mois sans te voir c'est trop long. **Fit son amie en sortant de sa voiture avant d'enlacer la rose en souriant. **Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt quand même, Hinata ne nous parlait plus que de toi ! »**

Riant légèrement, la jeune fleur présenta le groupe qui s'était arrêté en devinant que c'était pour récupéré leurs affaires.

**« Sex... **Souffla la blonde en apercevant un certain Inuzuka torse nu. **»**

En effet, la température extérieur étant de vingt-sept degrés, certains garçons n'avait pas supporté combiné à l'effort et avaient finit par enlever leur haut. La rose rit de plus belle en entendant cela et Ino lui donna un léger coup derrière la tête, espérant intérieurement que le garçon dont elle parlait ne l'avait pas entendu.

**« Kiba, enchanté. **Fit ce dernier en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur, signe que cette remarque ne lui avait pas échappé.

**\- Bien, **fit la Yamanaka en tentant d'ignorer les légères rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues, **vous pouvez mettre vos affaires dans ma voiture je vais directement aller à l'hôtel vous attendre la bas. »**

Ils soupirèrent presque instantanément de soulagement, cela enlèverait un poids important du mini-bus. Après quelques minutes, la transaction fut enfin terminée et la blonde put reprendre sa route en faisant promettre à Sakura qu'une fois qu'elles auraient fait visiter le restaurant et l'hôtel à tous ce petit groupe, elles iraient boire un verre pour rattraper le temps perdu.

**« T'es pas déçu de ton choix à ce que je vois. **Rit la rose en voyant Kiba fixer la voiture de son amie qui s'éloignait

**\- Absolument pas, tu ne m'avais pas mentis. **Répondît le brun en souriant. **Aller les gars on se motive ! **Cria t-il a l'intention de ses coéquipiers. **» **

Après tout, plus vite auraient-ils poussé ce mini-bus, plus vite l'Inuzuka pourrait faire connaissance avec cette jolie blonde.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures que le groupe avait commencé à partir de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés en panne et ils venaient enfin d'arriver. Ce fut donc sans grosse surprise que Sakura les vit s'affaler sur les premières chaises qu'ils purent trouvés et elle remercia intérieurement sa tante d'avoir installé les tables d'extérieur malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas là pour l'aider.

**« Je suis crevé ! **Soupira Shikamaru en s'affalant contre la table qui se trouvait devant lui.

**\- Tu m'étonnes, **continua Sasuke en jetant sa tête en arrière, **je pensais qu'on y arriverait jamais. **

**\- Plus jamais je pars avec vous en vacances les gars, **fit Keiji d'un air las. **»**

Malgré la fatigue, l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher d'observer le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était définitivement magnifique, le bâtiment était en bois, juste en face de la mer, il semblait faire trois étages et avait un petit côté rustique très chaleureux. A l'extérieur des tables et des chaises étaient installés à quelques endroits et de la végétation entouraient quelques unes d'entres elles pour un côté plus intime. Il put aussi apercevoir quelques fauteuils ici et là qui avaient vue sur la mer bleu turquoise l'on pouvait même apercevoir quelques bateau de pêcheurs au loin. Au meme instant, alors qu'il venait à peine de finir son observation, une femme blonde d'environ quarante ans arriva et, très vite suivit d'Ino, jeta un regard amusé au petit groupe qui se lamentait et semblait fatigué et affamé.

**« Et bien, quelle motivation ! **Commença t-elle en riant. **»**

Aussitôt, tous les joueurs se redressèrent.

**« Je vois que vous êtes polis, c'est déjà un très bon début ! **Elle sourit avant de continuer. **Je m'appelle Tsunade Senju, je suis la tante de Sakura, propriétaire du restaurant et de l'hôtel dans lequel vous allez travailler et accessoirement, votre nouvelle patronne. »**

N'osant pas l'interrompre, les jeunes hommes se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en souriant légèrement pour faire bonne impression, après tout c'était la moindre des choses.

**« Merci beaucoup de nous accueillir et de nous donner une chance. **Intervint Kakashi en saluant la blonde.

**\- Il n'y a aucuns problèmes, nous avions vraiment besoin de personnels nous sommes donc très heureux de vous avoir avec nous. **Répondît-elle en souriant chaleureusement. **Mon mari, Jiraya, est malheureusement trop occupé en cuisine en ce moment pour venir vous accueillir en personne, il est déjà dix-huit heures et nous avons déjà quelques clients. »**

Le mot cuisine en fit réagir certains qui se mirent à rêver d'un grand et bon repas pour fêter leur arrivée.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, **fit Sakura en riant lorsqu'elle vit le regard affamé d'un certain blond, **l'un des cuisiniers a commencé à préparer votre repas. Dès que la visite des lieux sera finit et après que vous ayez eu le temps de prendre une douche, vous pourrez directement descendre manger.**

**\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi Sakura... **Souffla Neji en souriant légèrement.

**\- Vous seriez encore devant votre mini-bus à déprimer, j'en suis certaine. **Elle leur fit un sourire moqueur avant de laisser sa tante continuer.

**\- Puisque tout est clair, Sakura et Ino vont commencer à vous faire visiter. Elles vous diront en quoi consiste votre travail au dinner, évidement outre vos heures de travail vous faites ce que vous voulez. **Un dernier sourire apparut sur son visage et elle retourna à l'intérieur du restaurant. **Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et à demain. **Termina t-elle en faisant un léger signe de main. **»**

Les jeunes hommes reportèrent alors leurs regards sur les deux jeunes filles qui restaient, elles leurs sourires doucement avant de leur faire signe de les suivre et entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**« Voici le restaurant, **commença Ino en désignant le lieu d'un signe de main, **comme vous pouvez le remarquer la grande salle accueille les clients et là où il y a les tables pour manger, le comptoir est juste au fond, c'est aussi là-bas que les touristes réservent pour l'hôtel. **Elle désigna ensuite une grande porte à bâtant au fond de la salle. **La porte au fond, c'est les cuisines, on ne peut pas vous faire visiter aujourd'hui dans un soucis d'hygiène mais vous découvrirez tout cela pendant la semaine, il y aussi un espace réservé aux employés juste derrière.**

**\- Le petit couloir que vous voyez à gauche de la salle mènent aux toilettes et à un petit jardin où nous servons surtout des cafés et autres boissons l'après-midi, comme c'est assez intimiste les clients aime bien. **Continua l'Haruno. **Le couloir à droite mènent à une véranda avec vue sur la mer où il y aussi d'autres tables. »**

Observant les lieux, les nouveaux employés acquiescèrent avant de suivre les deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient maintenant d'un escalier.

**« En haut, c'est toute la partie hôtel, les deux premiers étages sont principalement les chambres avec un local pour les employés à chaque étage et le troisième et dernier est presque ouvert sur sa totalité. **La jeune rose commença à monter mais continua malgré tout. **On y trouve un espace de vie avec des canapés, une grande télévision avec des jeux, un baby-foot, un billards et même un bar et quelques tables. Enfin, vous verrez tout ça par vous même. **Finit-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle atteint le premier étage.

**\- On vous a attribué cinq chambres, deux pour deux personnes et trois pour trois personnes. **Ino leur tendit leurs clé ainsi que leur numéro de chambre et sourit. **On vous laisse vous mettre d'accord pour la répartition. »**

Essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre malgré la fatigue, Sai fut le premier à réagir et récupéra les clés que la blonde leur tendait et les remercia.

**« Expéditif comme visite. **S'étonna l'Uchiwa en jetant un œil à l'ascenseur a ses côtés.

**\- Je dirais plus tôt simple et précise. **Corrigea Sakura en lui faisant un sourire complice. **Après on compte sur votre curiosité pour visiter les lieux un peu plus par vous même, n'hésitez pas à vous présentez si vous croisez du personnel, ils sont déjà au courant mais c'est toujours bien de faire connaissance.**

**\- Et puis comme la plupart sont jeunes c'est plutôt sympa si vous voulez sortir avec nous certains soirs. **Ajouta Ino en souriant. **» **

Les sourires qui apparurent sur le visage de retains laissèrent présager que cela serait loin de leur déplaire.

**« Merci encore pour tous Sakura. **Soupira Kakashi d'un air fatigué.

**\- Aucuns problèmes, ravie d'être utile !**

**\- Au passage si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas, **termina la Yamanaka en pianotant sur son téléphone, **je vais devoir y aller, on se retrouve dans une heure pour le dîner, ça vous va ? »**

Ils acquiescèrent et la blonde esquissa un dernier sourire en direction de Kiba puis finit par descendre les escaliers, laissant l'Haruno seule avec le petit groupe.

**« Bien je ne vais pas tarder à y aller aussi, je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement !** Sourit-elle alors que déjà plusieurs joueurs étaient partis en même temps que son amie.

\- **Attends Sakura ! **L'appela soudainement l'Uzumaki visiblement déjà requinqué malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé. **Est-ce qu'il y a une plage ici ? **

**\- Désolée Naruto, **la rose secoua la tête, **il n'y a pas vraiment de plage de sable. Après il y a quand même la mer donc si vous voulez vous baigner c'est possible. **

**Mais sinon il y a quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire dans le jardin ! **Continua t-elle en un sourire mystérieux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demandèrent Keiji et Shikamaru en même temps.

**\- Surprise ! **Sourit l'Haruno en leur faisant un clin d'œil. **»**

D'abord intrigué, Sasuke finit par hausser les épaules, après tout ils allaient sûrement s'y rendre juste avant de manger, pas besoin de se précipiter.

**« Je vous montrerais si vous voulez. **Finit-elle en jetant un regard au brun qui avait l'air un peu ailleurs.

**\- Avec plaisir. **Fit ce dernier en esquissant un sourire en coin. **»**

Après un simple signe de main et un sourire doux, la jeune fleur redescendit à son tour vers le restaurant, laissant derrière elle cinq jeunes hommes très curieux et parmi eux, un ténébreux au regard envoûtant.

•**|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•**

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous aurez aimé ce premier chapitre. Je ne vous cache pas que celui-ci fut assez difficile à écrire, il est assez long et j'avoue qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire à l'intérieur, j'espère donc encore une fois que ça ne fait pas trop fouillis. En tous cas l'histoire est à présent mise en place et les passages un peu ennuyant à écrire sont passés et même si les dialogues sont envahissant dans cette partie, cela ce calme vraiment dans les autres. :)

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez comment la première soirée à Ine se passera pour notre équipe de basket préféré et l'apparition de quelques jeunes filles également. Il y aura beaucoup plus de moment SasuSaku d'ailleurs. Aussi les personnages principaux de cette fiction restent toujours Sakura et Sasuke, mais des couples très secondaires apparaîtront aussi au fil de l'histoire, NaruHina, KibaIno, TemaShika et NejiTen. :)

En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy !


End file.
